The New God of War
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: Lily was a spell researcher and was studying a magical armor, the Armor of Mars. -Up For Adoption-
1. Prologue  The Armor is Complete

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
>"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"<p>

The New God of War  
>Harry PotterMulti  
>by Shinji the Good Sharer<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Prologue  
>The Armor is Complete<p>

Just as the bright green light struck her in the back Lily Potter finished placing the last piece, the helm of Mars on her infant son's head. It had taken them months to find all six pieces of this armor. The Armor of Gaudeamus, a powerful ruler from ancient Rhodes who kept even Alexander the Great at bay for several years.

Legend had it that he stole the armor from the sleeping god Mars, the God of war, and when he put it on he became a god himself. When Alexander's commanders finally saw the power for what it was they had it split apart into six pieces and spread all over the empire in the hopes that it would never be seen again. The breastplate on the isle of Rhodes, the right forearm in Germany, the left forearm on the isle of Crete, the right leg in China, the left leg in Iraq, and the helm at the bottom of the red sea.

Each new piece made Harry stronger. They tested his M.Q., or Magical Quotient, with each new piece and it cumulatively went up ten times from the level the last piece brought him to. His M.Q. at birth had been one hundred and ten, unheard of as far as wizards went, and now it was multiplied by ten to the sixth power. The moment the golden helm was put in place it followed the path of the others and fused itself into Harry's body just as a burning red power began taking over Harry's small form.

Reddish white lightning flashed in the sky as the wailing and terrified baby felt power rushing through its veins. Pure uncontrolled power ran over the body of the infant as it wailed and screamed. The pieces of the armor fusing even more into his body and melding together until most of his body was covered in thin, skin-like metallic armor that covered him from head to toe. The blank, unseeing eyes of Lily Potter bore witness to the second birth of her son, the birth of the new god of war.

End Prologue

Translations:

Author's Notes:  
>Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1  The God Who Lived

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
>"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"<p>

The New God of War  
>Harry PotterMulti  
>by Shinji the Good Sharer<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 1  
>The God Who Lived<p>

Harry Potter, a young wizard, stood calmly in the park watching the other children play as he and his three friends stood off to the side training. Harry himself never trained with them since he was far too strong and his power caused massive injuries to them when he wasn't even trying. Harry was muscular, with a metallic body that creeped many people out. His relatives the Dursleys claimed it was some sort of smelting accident when he was a baby or something.

At first Harry believed it but when his friends Hauer, Jamin, and Panni moved into the neighborhood he learned the truth. Magic was real and he was apparently some sort of wizard who was famous for destroying a dark lord at the age of one. His hair was a messy black and his eyes were blood red. Wearing clothes his friends had helped him get left him in leather boots with matching pants. He was shirtless since the cold never bothered him even in winter and he wore an open dragon hide trench coat.

Jamin Ustilo was a redheaded quarter giant boy. He had discovered his ability to use fire elemental magic early in life and combined it with his martial arts style. He was muscular and wore a circlet with a matching breastplate. Both were charmed to be very resistant to any type of physical attack and made him immune to fire. He was also a bit of a pyromaniac.

Hauer Sector was a muscular and somewhat 'pretty' blonde boy with his hair in two ponytails that went to just below his buttocks. He wore a white pair of slacks with a lavender silk sash around his hips as a belt. His ankles and wrists had shackle-like bracelets and his upper body was in a partially armored vest left open. He was part wind elemental and where Jamin had strength and power, Hauer had speed and the ability to use the wind to cut anything he wanted. He liked wearing a gold mask with red smoothed rubies for the eyes and a white Roc feather coming from the front. His manicured nails were formed into claws which he loved. The lavender lip gloss was a bit much though, he was downright creepy sometimes and loved flirting with girls like his dad did.

Panni Spiculum had been the first to move in. She was a pretty girl with short pink hair and vibrant pink eyes. Her left cheek had a small scar on it that had been caused by Harry when she demanded he spar with her. She was a Metamorphmagus which meant she was able to change her form any way she wanted as long as it was a human form. A comment her mother had made after the sparring incident about 'male animals always marking things they considered theirs' and how 'Harry probably liked her' had set a rather intense crush on him in her mind. The scar was the only thing she flat out refused to change unless she needed to or Harry asked her. She was a water elemental much to their surprise, and she hadn't known about the power but when she saw Hauer and Jamin using theirs she worked until she had her own power.

Her outfit was a skintight crimson leotard that was held up by her Metamorphmagus ability to increase her bust. Her stomach was flat and had no cloth covering it in a diamond shape while her breasts, privates, arms and left leg were covered. A thigh bracelet rested on her bare right thigh and her legs were covered in armored cloth and knee-high boots. She wore a small crimson vest-jacket Harry had bought her when they were younger and it hung open around her shoulders. The final touch was a pair of bluish-green orb earrings Hauer, Jamin and Harry had gotten her for her last birthday.

While Jamin could burn, Hauer could cut, and Panni could pierce nearly anything though even all three together weren't able to so much as scratch Harry. Harry seemed to thrive on violence and destruction, more than once he had actually gotten hired to knock down a building at a demolition sight when his thirst for destruction got too severe. If there was a war anywhere on earth Harry was calm and almost completely relaxed but in times of peace and calm he felt irritable and anxious. Because of this they had observed that his power was based on combat, war and violence. Not emotions or desires but the actual acts committed in those seemed to feed him. This lead them to nickname him 'God of War' or Mars, which was sort of an inside joke of theirs.

All three were fanatically loyal to Harry. His strength and power were unheard of and while they sometimes worried about his irritability they respected him for not decimating the city in rage whenever his stupid muggle, or non-magical as they were also called, relatives did something to irritate him. Panni hated how Hauer and Jamin looked down on her because she was a 'weak girl' but tolerated them as long as they didn't call her that or say it to her face. Jamin constantly meditated and he was very subdued and controlled most of the time until he got the chance to let his flames out, then he would burn just about anything. Hauer didn't like how Jamin looked down on his fighting style since unlike Jamin's code of honor he would use anything he could to win.

But when it came to Harry all three were perfectly loyal to a fault. Sure they would doubt sometimes and worry over him but they followed him wherever their leader went. The only times they questioned him was when he was being too reckless or started releasing his power. They liked Harry but naturally feared his power. Though they consciously knew he would never use his power on them their instincts often told them that the power he used was too great for them to even understand.

Often Harry had to train by himself and had bought lots of books written on different martial arts styles. Several were from a man named Wolfgang Krauser while others were from men like Tung Fu Rue, Geese Howard, and Jeff Bogard. As a basic living battery for power and violence Harry almost literally absorbed any kind of fighting style like a black hole. The fact that getting hit by a semi-truck was a minor annoyance to him didn't help but it was funny to see him pull himself out of the twisted metal of those cars!

Last month they had gotten their wands with Panni's parents along with their school supplies. They would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together for their first year. Panni had gotten a nine inch lace wood wand with a core of teeth from a mermaid which was good for charms apparently. Hauer had gotten an eleven inch Purple Heart wand with a core of hair from a Veela which was good for spells and general hexes. Jamin got an ebony wand that was fourteen inches long and had a core of a dragon's heartstring from a particularly violent Hungarian Horntail which was good for wards and curses. Harry's wand was thirteen inches of bloodwood with a chimera scale for a core which was a rare combination but good for combat magic and dueling.

Harry bought them each books on their preferred element. Panni got books on charms, water and ice magic. Hauer got books on hexes, curses, jinxes, force and wind magic which he enjoyed. Jamin got books on fire magic and wards of all kinds. Harry had gotten himself several books on war magic, battle magic and after a short trip to Knockturn alley several books on assassination and stealth magic.

They had all been rather shocked when they found out about Harry's family vaults. His trust fund alone easily paid for everything and could support all four of them in luxury for well into their adult lives if they chose. Harry had allowed each of them a small purse of his gold galleons for their private use before they left. It was only fifty galleons each but it was more than they made in a year of allowance so they happily took the money as early birthday gifts.

For the next month they started working on using their elemental powers to form the spells without their wands. With Jamin's dad being an Unspeakable they had been let in on some trivia. For instance wandless and elemental magic were considered perfectly legal for children to do since it was considered a talent. The fact that it was also completely untraceable was also a good thing to know.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" Jamin asked with his relatively deep voice. He looked at the others as he and Harry watched Hauer lose the sparring match against Panni when she kneed him in the balls.

While Hauer whimpered and clutched himself Panni walked over and looked out at the other children in the park with distaste. "Probably something similar to this place, the only difference is probably that any troll we see will probably look better than your cousin Dudley, Harry. Or at least not smell so bad." She commented.

That got a slight smirk from Harry but nothing else as he watched the children and teenagers yelling and running happily on the last day of their summer. Hauer limped up while Panni conjured some ice from the moisture in the air and handed it to him. "At least there will be some pretty girls there… present company excluded of course!" he quickly amended in his high pitched voice when Panni glared at him. "What do you think Harry?"

"I think beating the hell out of everything the magical world believes in will be fun. On a side note however, I have something important I've decided." He answered making the other three eleven-year-olds smile happily at him. Where Harry led they would follow, and when Harry led they would win. "We have enough money in my vault to get there now, next summer we're entering the King of Fighters Tournament." This time all four had comically wide smiles on their faces.

The walk through King's Cross station had been an irritation. Harry had gone through the metal detector and the metallic portions of his body had set the alarm off. When they had him take off the T-shirt that said 'I'm not crazy, the voices in my head are too mellow. …except that last guy, he's nuts' and saw his metallic armor bonded to him they asked how it happened.

"I got it from a smelting accident when I was a kid." Harry told them and they let them through with an apology for bringing up that whole ordeal to Harry. Harry and the others knew it wasn't true and had no idea how Harry had gotten his armor skin. They did, however hear Hauer's dad suggest it might have been a smelting accident of some sort but it was probably some side effect from surviving the 'unstoppable' killing curse. Muggles didn't believe in magic though so they used the smelting excuse, it was better than anything they came up with anyways.

Jamin's dad stood with them as he pointed them to the portal began explaining how to get through. "Dear me! I would never let one of my children out dressed like that!" a redheaded woman said behind them looking at the four kids.

"And since they inherited your looks we thank you profusely." Hauer said making the other three and Jamin's dad hide laughs. Harry didn't laugh but had a pleased smirk on his face while looking at them. The smallest redhead was a little girl who stared at him wide-eyed.

Pointing at the boy in shock the girl gasped. "You're Harry Potter!" she squealed happily and started hugging him much to the boy's irritation. "I've finally found you! Now we can get married and…"

"Hell no." Harry said cutting the girl off. "I've told Panni the same thing. The only girl I'll ever marry has to win the female division of the King of Fighters Tournament. We're competing next summer. I doubt you would be able to get through the qualifying trials to compete." He said and turned from the shocked girl. "Find someone else to be your stupid little savior. I'd rather you all had died so I could still have my parents."

Panni followed close behind Harry with Jamin and Hauer behind her. Michael Ustilo looked at the Weasley's with a slight smirk. "Quite a challenge isn't it? Harry has told dozens of girls that he only wants the strongest, the single most powerful female fighter for his wife. He doesn't care about magical power. He wants a woman who can beat and destroy anyone who threatens her. I think knowing that his parents were murdered left him with a need to know that anyone he lets into his heart needs to be the most powerful."

The redheaded woman looked at the half-giant man. "But why? Surely his life so far has been a wonderful for…"

Michael shook his head sadly. "There's an old saying 'The pain of the body lets you know you're alive but pains of the soul make you wish for death'. Nobody has ever been powerful enough to harm Harry physically. Yet the pain of knowing that he will never know or remember those who created him haunts him. I think that's why he wants to be able to feel pain, so he knows he's alive but at the same time he fears losing anyone he cares for or lets in. A true cursed existence, longing for pain and death but unable to reach it as you watch all around you turn to dust."

"Th… that's monstrous! He should be in a loving family so he can heal." Molly Weasley, the mother of seven said.

Looking the woman over the Unspeakable frowned. "Fighting is all that helps him let go of his pain and fears. Is it not just as monstrous to keep him from what allows him a break from his curse?" the man countered.

Not having a come back the woman looked at him. "What would you think he needs? How can you stand there and be comfortable with knowing he needs fighting like that?" she demanded angrily.

Smiling at the woman, Michael looked at the next family disappearing into the portal to take their children to the train. "Some people like Harry and his three friends are born with an instinctive need to fight. The reason my son, Hauer, and Panni follow Harry so completely is because all four were born to fight. The reason they train is so they can keep up with Harry's power. If he didn't have them I have no doubt Harry would destroy the entire world looking for someone who couldn't be taken away from him. If a person isn't strong enough, Harry will let them die and move on to find someone stronger, just as if the Wizarding World isn't strong enough he'll leave us all to die as well. It may sound cruel but I think that's all that lets him stay sane." He finished before turning and walking off.

It was several minutes before the redheads moved again. Once the last boy was through the portal she grabbed the hand of the young girl and started home. She would need to start looking into this 'King of Fighters Tournament'.

Harry sat in the window seat of the compartment. Hauer was sitting to his right with Jamin across from him and Panni across from Harry in the other window seat. He was reading an old scroll calmly as he did so. "What're you reading Harry?" Jamin asked curiously.

"It's an old manuscript on the Yagami style of fighting. The Stroheim style you and I have been using based off the man named Wolfgang Krauser is built primarily for power and raw strength. The Hakkyokuseiken Hauer and Panni use is built for speed." He told them before turning the scroll to the next portion. "The ancient Yagami style is a mix of both and based entirely on instinct. I'm hoping to study it to create a whole new style based on all three to combine power, speed and instinct. The attacks will be much smaller on the whole to be able to attack at full power without losing speed but the damage and impact radius should be the same or even greater."

Panni sighed and looked at Harry sternly. "You know you're going to give yourself eye strain and need glasses." She commented looking bored.

"I thought that was what you were trying to do to him using your Metamorphmagus ability to give yourself a C-cup instead of your mosquito bites." Hauer quipped only to get kicked in the knee by a blushing Panni. Much swearing was had until she kicked him again for 'swearing in front of a lady'. His sexist response got him a kick in the balls.

The train started moving and the four started chatting about various fighting styles and when Hogwarts might be like. "What house will we choose Harry?" Panni asked as she cuddled into his side.

A moment of though passed as Harry considered the possibilities. "It really doesn't matter much. Which do you want to go into?" he questioned while letting his arm rest around her hips.

Most of their trip was quiet with the biggest interruption being the food trolley coming to their compartment. That changed when a platinum haired boy entered their compartment with two seeming bodyguards standing to ether side of him.

End Chapter 1

Translations:

Ustilo – _Lat._ Scorch  
>Sector – <em>Lat.<em> Cutter  
>Spiculum – <em>Lat.<em> Sting, Spear or Dart

Author's Notes:

This story is up for adoption. I thought I'd post it so someone could continue this idea. Email me for permission, all the information and the character profile I've designed on Harry.


End file.
